Sear
by Miss Shizuko
Summary: BRIEF HIATUS: There is one thing he can (or perhaps it's should) never have: her
1. Prologue: Envy

**WARNING:**_**  
**_The following content is rated T for Teen, thus it may contain non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to violence, and/or coarse language.

_**sear **_

_verb _/si(ə)r/

_1. Burn or scorch the surface of (something) with a sudden, intense heat_

_2. (of pain) Be experienced as a sudden, burning sensation_

_3. Cause to wither_

_4. Make (someone's conscience, heart, or feelings) insensitive_

* * *

{~.~ Prologue: Envy ~.~}

Cold, Persian blue eyes bore dangerously at the figure across the classroom. That damned turquoise-headed boy was always capturing attention from all, and he never left any for Len. The blonde boy could feel his blistering blood surging into his veins, like molten lava. How could he do this to him, leave him in the shadows, while taking all the fame? When their eyes met Len compelled himself to smile at Mikuo.

He would make that damned turquoise-headed boy pay, he'd make him pay for taking everything away from him. He'd leave him in the darkness and see how he liked being left in pure emptiness. Mikuo would pay for all those time that Len was in pain, every last moment. Len's cold eyes returned when the other boy turned his attention to the people surrounding him. He should have never asked to become friends with him, and then he wouldn't be suffering so much. Mikuo would regret taking away everything important to Len.

The blonde boy still remembered their first meeting, as if it were imprinted within his memories. At that time Len was the one who had everything, while Mikuo was in the darkness. He reached out a single hand and the turquoise-headed boy took it. But as their years of friendship grew Len's status of everything slowly slipped away from him. Mikuo had stolen it all from him. This was what he would pay him back for befriending him?

Len's paper was littered with pencils markings. The student behind him perked beneath his shoulder to glimpse at what he was writing. "What are you writing…" his voice died away as he stared at the words in horror.

_Die. Die. Die._

The blonde boy smiled at the student and crumpled the page up with nonchalance. "It's nothing." No matter the innocence in his smile, the student could see rage in his cold eyes. He smiled back, but quickly retreated to his seat. _'Damn, he saw.' _He would leave this case alone for now, his focus was on Mikuo. He wanted the boy to feel more pain than he did, but how?

"Mikuo-kun!"

"Hey, Hatsune, you're girlfriend's calling for you." The surrounding boys teased the blushing boy, as he brushed them off and ushered the girl out into the hallway. Len's eyes observed the couple carefully. His eyes stared long at the girl, while they shared a kiss. Her, it would be her.

{~.~ Sear ~.~}

"Hey, I was thinking you and I could get together to do homework. We haven't hung out in a while." He was always this thoughtful, thinking of his friend's being before his, and he never thought of the consequences. "I'm also inviting Rui-chan." He knew he hadn't mistaken those words for another.

"Your girlfriend, right?" Mikuo could never read his emotions, even in his cold eyes. Len feigned curiosity, his eyebrow rising, as well as his eyes from the textbook. His blue eyes traveled along the blush that painted on the apples of his cheeks. On the other hand, Mikuo had been too easy to read, he was an open book, showing all his expressions and thoughts. He was pathetic.

"Y-yeah," his turquoise hair fell forward as the boy leaned towards his friend, "so are you coming or what?"

This boy was pathetically foolish. "Yeah, I'm coming." And he forced a tight smile, as Mikuo mirrored his look in joy. He waited for a chance to come, but it came to him. Mikuo was just making this effortless, and he was too mindless to even see it. He had no right to take away what was Len's. That damned boy wasn't capable of simply seeing through the lies all these years from Len. He didn't deserve to have all the attention from everyone.

Len was just brushed off people's shoulder, his existence at the level of dirt. He wasn't paid any heed after Mikuo was brought out. But he would not stand in his shadow any longer and he'd strike when the time was right.

He eyed the golden eyes and dark hair of the girl before him. He almost pitied Mikuo for inviting him. The girl was still blushing ever since the two were left alone and his blue eyes never left her. As the host Mikuo was supposed to offer treats, yet there had seemed to be none and he entrusted Rui into Len's hands while he left to the convenience store.

His cold, Persian blue eyes watched as the girl shifted in her seat with discomfort. "What's wrong?" the tension was broken and other words slipped from his lips. Rui waved off the question, but she never intended to become caught in the conversation that Len was offering her. Before long she was laughing, as the blonde boy told her many things about Mikuo.

"You seem to know him well." Her smile never left her lips as she looked at the boy with gleaming eyes. He could see stars sparkling in them. She was charmed. He smiled and leaned forward.

"Yes, but not you."

"What?" Lust and seduction played well, as their eyes met. He had her in his clutches.

{~.~ Sear ~.~}

"I'm back!" with arms full of bags, Mikuo stepped out of his shoes and came home to silence. Odd. "Rui-chan, Len-kun?" silence still went on, and then a soft sound from above. He looked up at the ceiling; they must have been in his room. "Great, I invite them to do homework and instead they go through my things."

He set down the bags of treats and strode up the stairs to his room. Mikuo grabbed at his handle and opened his tightly shut door. Why would they close the door? "Hey, what are you two…"

Len grunted as he was hit ruthlessly. It was only a short second that he fell until Mikuo grabbed him and readied to hit again. "Mikuo-kun, stop!" Rui had attempted to hold him away. "Please, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't touch me!" his eyes filled with sheer hatred, as he glared dangerously at the girl. She flinched in fear. The girl was merely dressed, yet did no actions to cover herself. She held their eyes, hers painted with fear and his with hate, yet tears threatened at his eyes. "How could you?!" although he looked at Rui he spoke to both. "Why would you do this, why?!"

Below him, Len gritted his teeth. He relished in seeing the horror and hatred that shook him as he walked into his room. He had waited so long to see that pain twisting in his eyes, and he had come at the most ripest moment. Rui pushed Len off, but could not utter a word when Mikuo charged at the blonde. "Why, you ask?" it was his turn to strike and it had only caused more screams of Rui, but both boys ignored her. "I'll tell you why."

His finger pointed at the picture of him and Mikuo on the floor. At the time Mikuo was just introduced to Len. They were at soccer and Len wanted to have this moment as the first day of their friendship. He regretted asking for the picture, and he wished he could have destroyed that memory before it had been too late.

"You took everything away from me! All I did was reach my hand out that day at soccer and you took it, but that's not all you took from me. You stole all my friends, all the attention, and my pride. You took every last drop and left me in your shadow. Once people paid attention to you they tossed me to the side, as if I never existed. I was treated just as low as you were before we became friends," he spat out the words, like poison,"even my girlfriend ran off to you."

Those painful memories were too fresh. A group of boys had gathered in the class and Len had asked them if they would want to practice some soccer. That look of disgust on their face scarred Len. It made him feel like a disease, something that could harm them. It stung him.

"Sorry, but we promised Hatsune." As they left the blonde boy could hear them. "Jeez, what an annoying person."

"Yeah, he thinks he can just become friends with us just because we know Hatsune?"

"What was his name?"

"Kagamine or something like that."

"Wait, you're talking about the Kagamine who used to be so popular?"

"Yeah, him."

"Ha, he probably only asked us, because he's jealous of Hatsune."

"How pathetic."

Len felt his own tears, but he held them back. He was turned away, because he was thought to be jealous of Mikuo, and they were right. He was jealous, but he was wanted to be remembered again. All Len wanted was just to be accepted and noticed again. "People began to think I was bothersome. They knew Hatsune Mikuo, the teacher's pet, the smart kid, the popular boy, but what about Kagamine Len? I was forgotten! I want it back, I want everything back! Disappear from this world!"

The pain from collision of cement and skin would never compare to being stripped of happiness. Mikuo cried; he sobbed and screamed in pain. "I don't want to see your face again!" and the slam from the door echoed in the quiet neighborhood. Rui wept, as she dragged herself up from the ground and ran off. But Len sat on the cement. He sat in silence and let rage consume him; he let it devour his mind, his soul, and his whole being.

Ah, the pain, it hurt too much. Somehow hatred throttled him and he let it wrap its tendrils around his heart. Revenge had never been more sweet, but why did tears plague him? Len gripped his hands and vigorously wiped at the tears. It hurt, it hurt too much.

"I hate you, Hatsune Mikuo," with barely enough strength he lifted his head to the sky, "I hate you!" yet hatred couldn't compare to this unbearable pain.

{~.~ Prologue: Envy ~.~}

* * *

**_envy_**

_noun_ /ˈenvē/

_1. A feeling of discontented or resentful longing aroused by someone else's possessions, qualities, or luck_

_2. A person or thing that inspires such a feeling_

_verb_ /ˈenvē/

_1. Desire to have a quality, possession, or other desirable attribute belonging to (someone else)_

_2. Desire for oneself (something possessed or enjoyed by another)_

{~.~.~}

_Author's Note: There is a distinct difference between could and should. In this case 'could' signifies as the possibility of obtaining your desires, while 'should' is strictly a must not. You want what you can't have, but when you get it, it doesn't seem so valuable anymore, does it?_

_- Miss Shizuko_


	2. Chapter 1: Insidious

**_insidious_**

_adjective_ /inˈsidēəs/

_1._ _Proceeding in a gradual, subtle way, but with harmful effects_

_2. Treacherous; crafty_

* * *

{~.~ Chapter 1: Insidious ~.~}

_April, Five Years Later_

Five years, five long years. He had almost forgotten what occurred five years ago, almost. Today he was a man of twenty-one years and in his third year of college. At times he would go down a narrow and unforgiving road of memories as he slept, only to end up waking with eyes wide and in cold sweat. Those nights, those dreams, those memories. It plagued his thoughts for endless hours; how irritable it was.

Few students who rushed past disturbed him from his thoughts. "Sorry!" one called out. Len waved it off and let his lips quirk into a smile. First-year students were always a hand full. He wouldn't blame them for it. Just before he was able to walk forward, another student collided into him.

"Whoa, take it easy." Wanting to make the atmosphere comfortable he laughed and caught the girl, but his laugh caught in his throat as painfully familiar turquoise hair fluttered in the air. Len's blood stopped when she lifted her head. When their eyes met he felt the same hatred and pain those five years ago. "H-Hatsune?" he uttered the forbidden name in a quivering whisper only he could hear.

"I'm sorry!" the girl's cheeks flared as she apologized and coiled back to hide beneath her bangs. "I was in a rush, so…" her voice trailed to silence when she realized he was staring at her. His eyes were cold, and she felt a shudder running down her back. Yet, he looked at her as if they were long friends. "Um, excuse me—"

"Wait!" he never knew Mikuo had a younger sister, he never mentioned about having a younger sibling. Their features were too close to be a coincidence. Their hair, their eyes, everything was the same. Was this karma punishing him for what he did five years ago? Was he going to be tormented by this girl? Those threatening questions continued to pinprick his thoughts, dragging him further into a dangerous void.

After five long years, he'd thought Mikuo would disappear, but no. Instead this girl came. "Um, no, I'm the one who should be apologizing for standing in your way." He could see it, the fear that sprinted in her eyes. It wasn't possible that Mikuo would tell this girl about him, so why did she look at him with those eyes, those turquoise eyes that held so much emotions, just like her brother. "I'm Kagamine Len, by the way."

His lips thinned as he observed her actions. She was very cautious as to avoid eye contact and remained an appropriate distance away. "Hatsune Miku," just as he suspected, she was the younger sister of Hatsune Mikuo. At this point it had occurred to him now that he had this girl in his hands.

He held the sister of his enemy in the palms of his hands. If he could, he would be able to take his revenge. Although he had already hurt Mikuo in the past his hatred that was doused from these passing years was ablaze once more and he could nearly feel it searing him. This girl was important to Mikuo and if he took her away then he'd have him in a cage of sorrow once more. Yes, this was utter perfection.

"That's a cute name." Len could feel his façade crawling on to his lips and wrenching them into a deceiving smile; he could feel it blinding his eyes as he peered at her with deceiving kindness; he could feel it stealing his voice and letting lies wind in the air and deceive the girl's hearing. Immediately this hatred was fed generously from the simple blush that was given as a response from the compliment.

Greed claimed him and he wanted more. "You must be a freshman, right? Would you care for a tour?" the animosity grew ravenous for more. This stupid, pathetic girl was naïve enough to plummet into his web of traps. Len had his hands coiled around her and there was no escape.

"Sure, that would be grateful!" she was exactly like her brother, that was why she was too easy to manipulate. His hatred needed more and Len was quick to feed it. He offered to have lunch with her in the future and escorting her to her classes if she were to ever become lost. Of course, she was oblivious that she was already lost in his tendrils.

Miku had taken in all his kindness that when it came to the end she listened as Len suggested to help her unpack. "You're helping me so much I don't know how I can repay you back." Her laugh held gratitude and he knew she was growing weaker.

"Don't worry, it's my pleasure!" Len attempted to reassure her as he set down her suitcase inside the dorm room. It caught his attention when he realized there wasn't a roommate present. He didn't identify any other luggage besides Miku's. Since she was comfortable around him he let out a quick jest to break the silence. "So, you're roommate isn't here yet?"

"I guess not." Miku peered around the room, searching for another person in sight.

"I wish we were roommates, ah well." Len eyed her as he pronounced each word carefully and slowly. They settled into her and she didn't hesitate to respond. What he had expected was her to blush once more, but it completely shocked him when he heard a slight snort from her.

"You do realize that you're three years older than I am?" her thin eyebrow raised.

"I'm not that old." And he played along, harmlessly glaring at her while placing a hand to his chest in offense. She rolled her turquoise eyes at him, and immediately the atmosphere plunged from amenity to insecurity. He remarked how she shifted her movements with discomfort.

"My brother told me to stay away from men."

His cold, cerulean eyes narrowed at her proclaim. If Mikuo was so worried about his sister being eaten by men then why did he even bother letting her enroll into a university with both men and women? But he wouldn't let this chance slip away. Len ignored those words and laughed it off. Miku flinched at the harshness she sensed.

This was no joke to laugh at. The turquoise headed girl clenched her hands beneath her skirt and looked into his opaque eyes. She wavered for a moment, but stood her ground, not allowing herself to become weak in front of him. Miku saw the flicker in his eyes. She saw a burning enmity glazing his cold eyes.

"My brother said men are dangerous." She refused to let him see her fear and firmly stated the warning, hoping he would leave.

He had to seduce her, he needed her to become vulnerable again, because she was breaking free. "Well," he allowed his voice to lower and coated it thickly in a tone of debauchery. "Some boys can be dangerous." Len attempted to replace the irony with and innuendo, but either way the spoken sentence pointed many accusing fingers towards him.

Miku pierced her rose lips gently with a dull tip tooth. Damn this man and his persistence. "You should leave, Kagamine-san." And she turned her attention away from him. Men were all the same, wanting nothing more than just pleasure. All the men that she knew and met all wanted one thing. Len was no different from them. Mikuo was right to warn her to remain away from men, no matter what kind of façade they approached her with. He was just another waste of time for her.

The blonde man suppressed a frown that threatened to dominate his lips. Not a single action of deception had fooled her. She knew from the beginning that he was any other agitating nuisance. He decided to take this to a different route. "I was joking! Your brother is just paranoid and over protective. I mean even you have to get out sometime to have fun, right?"

Before Miku was able to protest against him he continued. "Maybe your brother wants you for himself and has a sister complex." Although he intended to make it as a playful tease to break the building tension, it was only an ill-nature behavior that angered the girl.

Immediately she argued back, surprising Len at how offended she was. This was just pushing them further on a barely existing sheet of frail glass. It had dangerous cracks lacing from every corner and was threatening to crumble to shards. What ever thread of trust he had sewed into her she was quickly wrenching it off, cutting each fine strand of twisted fiber until it was no more.

Len was losing her quicker than he expected. Desperate to pull her back in he grasped her thin shoulder and she instantly stopped protesting. He watched attentively as the girl sighed in frustration. "Your probably right about my brother. He's never let me date or even have any guy friends." He wasn't surprised to hear this, especially if it was coming from the sister of Mikuo. He caught her once more and he wasn't intending to release her.

_'I finally have you.' _Len now possessed something important of Mikuo again. With her, he would be able to break both Miku and her brother. It was almost too easy to catch her. She was a challenging prey to seize, but he had all of her to himself.

His line of thought was quick to become interrupted when he felt a small hand fall upon his own. Her touch was tender and radiated comforting heat. It distracted him for just a single second and within that brief moment he felt himself being jerked towards the svelte figure before him. Within that brief moment he witnessed the girl opening the door and harshly shoving him on to the floor.

It was déjà vu as his skin chafed against the carpet and began to burn. Miku seethed at him with eyes of hostility. "I hate your kind of men." She spat out with dripping venom. The door slammed shut and Len didn't mistake the locking of it. Shock surged through his veins. This girl saw through him, unlike her brother. She was different from Mikuo, he was wrong about her.

He slowly recovered and stood on his feet. He frowned at his skinned elbow and gingerly prodded it, wincing at the sting. And here Len thought he was going to get her that easily. He was the stupid one now. But he was not going to give in simply because she rejected him. She came to him and he had this chance to make Mikuo suffer.

All he had to do was simply make her fall for him. Once her trust was completely given to Len he would bed her. True love didn't exist to him, not now at least. It would only be a one night stand and he would ruthlessly shatter her heart. It would destroy Mikuo that his most important sister was broken. It was too perfect.

{~.~ Chapter 1: Insidious ~.~}

* * *

_Author's Note: __Men are more moral than they think and far more immoral than they can imagine._

_ - Sigmund Freud _

_And if you happen to pick out mistakes, I'd appreciate it if you would inform me, thank you. :)_

_- Miss Shizuko_


	3. Chapter 2: Provoke

_**provoke**_

_verb /prəˈvōk/_

_1. stimulate or give rise to (a reaction or emotion, typically a strong or unwelcome one) in someone._

_2. stimulate or incite (someone) to do or feel something, esp. by arousing anger in them._

_3. deliberately make (someone) annoyed or angry._

* * *

{~.~ Chapter 2: Provoke ~.~}

_April, A week later_

Upon their first meeting Len drove Miku away. He noticed how the girl evaded any contact between them, and his had not shocked him, unlike the previous week by her actions. The blonde glanced at the scabbing wound on his elbow. Although it had not been a severe injury done to him it had reopened doors to the past. He shuddered and glared at the girl across the courtyard with throngs of students.

After being shoved Len returned to his dorm and lay for hours on his bed, his thoughts entangled in the strings of memories. Before sleep had lulled him completely he snapped up so fast that he was blinded for a moment by a head rush. Miku knew better to avoid him, thus he had to lure her back.

He would throw out a bait and catch her. Len wasn't a man of patience, but he would have to hold himself down if he wanted her. He attempted to exhibit well manners; he'd often hold open doors, push in chairs, and remark politely. This, however, had caused the girl to compel herself to believe he wasn't there.

Letting out strings of harmless jokes to amuse the crowd around him had made him appear to be too friendly. The bait was rotting away and his catch was fleeing deeper in the woods to hide. Len didn't quite fancy the attention of women. It didn't matter how much kindness he poured out, it pushed his prey further, and he seemed to be hauling in the company of others he had no interest in.

He knew this would be a difficult task, but he didn't know it was this frustrating. If his wits didn't exist he would had forgotten and tossed her away to the side, not bothering to take revenge. She had taken place of his studies and he barely focused on anything but. He reminded himself constantly that this was Mikuo's sister. The possibilities were endless, but out of reach.

Polluting her had plagued his thoughts, and the ridiculous amount of his failures were dangerously going to rupture his skull. Len was on the verge of insanity. He could already feel its bitter-frigid hands wrapping unforgivably around his throat, depriving him of breath, or perhaps stealing him of his sanity. This was absolutely nonsensical. What would draw her in? What would make her fall for the bait that was quickly collecting a fine layer of dust? His fingers were becoming raw from his constant biting of frustration.

She wouldn't glance his away even if he was able to win foolish rounds of basketball or any other sport. He managed to impress others with his behavior and stunts, but it repelled the one he needed attention from. He went as far as to flirt with other girls. Just a wink, a compliment, or even a short conversation aroused any other but his target.

He often attempted to make eye contact. This had somehow miraculously worked. Noticing his consistent glancing, a friend remarked it and Miku looked at his away. Their gaze was less than what he wanted, but he was able to send her a flirtatious smile. He immediately returned to the people around him, wanting to tease her, wanting her to yearn for more playful glances, but she brushed it off.

At a point she raised her head and caught him looking at her and he sent her a quick wink before turning his attention to another. She was informed more than once that Len was always glancing at her way. She still refused to fall for this trap.

She had tried explaining to her friends, who wouldn't stop to say he liked her, that he was just a flirt. What she hated the most was his perpetual routine of bumping into her. Everyday at lunch he'd somehow manage to brush their shoulders and then apologize. Miku was really well at ignoring him, but this wouldn't stop him.

He began to greet her when he had the chance or if they happened to see each other. Len was bold enough to walk along side with her while making small talk. It was interesting to see her play along and coldly reply to his questions about her day. The blonde man would admit and say he had a difficulty to not laugh when he noticed her grimace at his compliments about her attire or style of hair she wore that day. His flirting with her advanced a level to the point of arm wrapping around her shoulders, waist, hip, and if he could, but couldn't, a bit lower.

Len would offer to carry her books, although she only had two. He'd sit at her table and converse with her friends, while she sat in irritated silence. On one side her friends assumed the blonde and turquoise-headed girl were just as close as they were with Miku and maybe even closer.

They were amazed at the closeness of physical contact he made on her. When they offered her to a night out for the weekend Len would interrupt and claim her, although it was a lie. Finally it was Miku's turn to stand on the tips of her toes on the cracking dam of rage. Her concentration on her studies dissolved and turned on Len. She imagined how relieving it would feel to strangle him.

She was able to withstand what ever he had and would attack on her. If she continued to ignore him, perhaps he'd give up, although this was going on for more than a week. While she may have been caught up in her own irritation and livid thoughts, Len was in his own rage.

His plan was steering in too many directions, but she was, after all, challenging. He just had to be patient and wait for the right time.

{~.~ Sear ~.~}

Too many days have gone by and her wall must have been shattered already. "You mine as well give up."

Her reply was quicker than he would have thought and it was sharp. "I'm not as weak as you think." His hunger was being fed once more as her turquoise eyes darkened threateningly. It was such a vile glare and he knew she lost. He was satisfied once more for a moment. The anger that she radiated was feeding him.

"No, you're not weak, at all." His own wicked eyes met hers, as he leaned forward, wanting to see her become afraid. "Maybe I should try harder, since you're so strong." He let the sarcasm twist into his words.

"It's useless." Her voice shook with building anger. He had her now.

"If it was useless then you wouldn't be replying to me." He watched her eyes widen for a flicker of moment at the realization of her mistake and quickly narrow at his smirk that carved into his face. Miku stood abruptly and stalked away, her strides long and rapid. She needed to get away from him now, before she gave in to, not only his irritable provoking, but her fury.

Len was at her side, still throwing aggravating words at her. "You shouldn't act stronger than you really are." And she retorted back. Her anger took over her and she unconsciously began to answer back, attempting to come up with a response that would make him pause. But it keep streaming from his mouth that Miku had to restrain herself from acting upon him.

Unknown to her, and too busy protesting against Len, Miku arrived in front of her dorm. She felt her ears heat in humiliation that she hadn't realized he already had her in his trap. She flinched when he chuckled, more to himself that he succeeded.

"I finally broke you after days of provoking, huh?"

The turquoise-headed girl growled and whipped around to face him, yet a shriek escaped from her lips at the loud bang when his hands flew besides her head. He took pleasure in the fear that darted in her eyes and refused to be concealed no matter where she looked or the anger she placed on. Her eyes spoke the truth.

"Oh, I forgot I haven't broken you, _yet_, have I?" and he tenderly caressed the apple of her cheek. His deep laugh echoed in her ears and she shuddered in disgust and fear. That anger completely was swiped away within seconds. She grit her teeth, jaw setting. Miku knew if she were to speak now her voice would quiver. She crumpled her sleeve into her clenching hands as terror fused with resentment.

His touch burned intensely and rose a repulsive tremble from her frame. His hand was sharply slapped away. "Don't touch me, you disgusting swine." Len found no threat, but just a plead, or a beg that shook her voice.

"I've provoked you again."

Miku wanted to rip that smirk off his face along with the pride that seeped into the air. Having enough of this she pushed him away and escaped into her dorm room. She locked it heavily once more and let her rage out into a dangerous tantrum, cursing out Len's name. The blonde man smiled on the other side of the door. She may have acted strong, but in truth she was weak, just like Mikuo.

He still had much more for her. "Let's see how long you can endure me tomorrow, and the next day after that…"

{~.~ Chapter 2: Provoke ~.~}

* * *

_Author's Note: I don't have pet peeves like some people. I have whole kennels of irritation._

_- Whoopi Goldberg_

_And if you happen to pick out mistakes, I'd appreciate it if you would inform me, thank you. :)_

_- Miss Shizuko_


	4. Important AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Due to some unfortunate events of technical problems, I'm unable to update Sear. I was really looking forward to this, but my laptop has broken down, and in it were all my files of information and chapters for Sear. Now that it's all gone, I don't remember where I left off. I'm not the type of author who writes off from the previous chapter, I'm the kind that takes notes before publishing it. And since my laptop was the only source of information my computer has none of that. Thus I can't continue it unless I re-write all the notes again.

It may seem pointless and too much time consuming, but it helps me organize my work. I greatly apologize for not updating sooner, school has been such a burden that I'm never free anymore, which is such a shame. But I do have information for other fan fictions and I will publish them soon, so you can look forward to that. :) I thank you for you time and reading this note.

Miss Shizuko

P.S. I am NOT making up excuses at all. I am determined to complete all works that I publish and I will. I know I'm still a rookie with this, but writing is my passion, so I will finish all that I work on.


End file.
